


"i never stood a chance, did i?"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "i never stood a chance, did i?"





	"i never stood a chance, did i?"

Marinette stands with her hand on the doorknob, heart throbbing so hard she can feel it drumming into her fingertips. She can’t bear to look at him, the tense energy of the room leaving her scared to breathe, much less speak.

She turns to look back at him, watching the way he stands up from his chair and stares her down. He’s distraught, eyes narrowed and a creak in his voice as he talks.

“Adrien,” she starts, looking for the right words to complete her sentence. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Of course, it isn’t,” he says. “He’s just so much cooler and nicer and sweeter, and hell, what do I know about how he really is, because I don’t know him like _you_ _do_ , Marinette, and- ”

He stops himself from continuing, finding his hands already raised as he talks erratically. Rubbing them over his face, he lets his hands drop.

“I never said that,” she says, feeling the pang as her heart drops to her stomach. She imagines the acid eating it up, ripping her arteries and veins to shreds. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Adrien.”

“Then why? Why couldn’t you have given me a shot Marinette, before going ahead and dating him without letting me know?”

“Because I _did_.” She turns around fully, facing him. “I gave you _everything_ Adrien. Months, _months_ spent waiting for you to one day notice me. Weeks on end where even a simple smile made me think I had a chance. I can’t even figure out how many times I must’ve tried to get you to notice me.” She laughs, looking down and spotting new messages popping up on her phone from the table where it lay. “For God’s sake, I wore your favorite shampoo for a _month_ in the hopes you’d take notice.”

“Mari, I- “

“You always stood a chance, Adrien. _Always_. Even… even- ”

“Even now?” he finishes.

She’s a wreck, the burning pain of tears on the verge of coming out. Marinette sniffs, running a hand under her nose in the hopes of getting rid of any snot. She closes her eyes, forcing the tears to rid themselves.

“Marinette… I…”

She straightens, looking at him.

“I gave you chances, Adrien. _So many._ I just wish you took them.”

The door swings open, with Luka on the other side. He smiles, already holding out his hand for Marinette to take.

“C’mon Mari,” he says. “I got us tickets for a wicked concert near the Eiffel tonight. If we hurry now, we’ll be able to make the opening acts!”

“Sure thing, Luka.” Marinette makes her way over to Adrien, gathering the papers and books laid a strew before she attempted to leave. Putting them all in her bag, she quickened her pace, unable to hide her excitement to leave the room.

Luka nods at Adrien, smiling as he waits for Marinette to finish gathering her things. Adrien nods back, unable to ignore his fellow bandmate and friend.

“’Sup Adrien,” he says. “Thanks again for helping Mari with her chem homework. I’d help, but I’m garbage at science.”

“No problem,” Adrien says, attempting to hide the strain in his tone. “Hope you two have a great time together.”

“So do I!” Luka lowers his voice, winking at Adrien. “Aren’t I just the luckiest guy to be dating her?”

“The luckiest, no doubt.” Adrien swallows, the lump in his neck threatening to come out. Adrien watches as Marinette comes back to the two, already reaching out to grab Luka’s hand.

“C’mon, let’s head out before we miss the opening,” Marinette says, already pulling on him to exit the room. She turns her back on the blond, ready to forget the conversation that had just occurred and focus on the night.

“Have a nice time- “

Luka’s already shut the door, leaving Adrien alone. 


End file.
